Becoming One
by Master Boss
Summary: Hello, Friends. So, this is the smut scene from the story Feil that I said I would be posting. Feil, Denmark and Norway's son, and Fang-Hua, China and Russia's daughter, have been in a relationship for quite some time when they decide to take it to the next step and have some sex. Fun times then ensue. Very fun time indeed. (Brief mention of Denmark and Norway, but not a lot) :P


Hello, Friends. So, this is the smut scene from the story Feil that I said I would be posting. If you're new here, I can give you a little intro right now. (PS: Denmark and Norway don't really show up in the story at all, they're just briefly mentioned near the end. Just a warning for you all, Friends. Besos.)

**Feil, Denmark and Norway's son, and Fang-Hua, China and Russia's daughter, have been in a relationship for quite some time when they decide to take it to the next step and have some sex. Fun times then ensue.**

* * *

"Will you become one with me?" I asked nervously, looking down at my feet as we sat on my bed. Fang-Hua looked at me, turning redder by the second, but slowly she nodded her head. My eyes widened and I took her hand in mine, "My parents aren't home right now, they went out on a 'date', so we have the entire house to ourselves." I smirked. Why they trusted me home alone with my girlfriend, I don't know. Actually, it was my dad; he had convinced my mom that we'd be fine and wouldn't do dirty things. Seems he was horribly wrong ;)

Fang-Hua got up and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me shyly as I removed my jeans. A smile graced her lips; she blushed lightly as she unwrapped her arms and began removing her own jeans. She was so cute when she blushed. Slowly we both took our shirts off and gaped at each other's chests; it was a bit awkward to tell you the truth. She had a nice rack and all…her eyes widened when she saw me. She licked her lips and grinned,

"Why are you grinning?" I asked innocently, she traced little circles on my exposed chest, smiling shyly,

"No reason." Her eyes moved down to my lower half, clad in only my boxers. She moved a hand down, lingering at the elastic and before I knew what was happening, she had mashed her lips against mine, pushing me down on my bed. I had never really realized how amazing Fang-Hua was at kissing until now, she was just great. We battled with each other over who would dominate in this battle of tongues, she was winning. I couldn't let that happen. I'd have to step up my A-game. We fought and battled until one of us was victorious, it turns out she's better at kissing than I am because she totally whooped my ass and is now exploring the inside of my mouth with her tongue.

She ran her tongue on the roof of my mouth, which I loved, and afterward ran her tongue over my front teeth. She was exploring all over and I could feel myself growing hot. I flipped us over, pulling away from our heated kiss to reach into my pants for a condom (don't judge me; my dad puts them there when he does the laundry. In case I get into awkward situations.), and slipping my boxers off.

That's when I was flipped over again and gasped as Fang-Hua took the head of my manhood in her mouth; it was warm and amazing inside. She used her tongue deftly to tease the tip of my manliness which had long since become rock hard, making me moan loudly. I tangled my hands in her hair, squeezing my eyes shut. Her free hands went to work, teasing at my nipples as I cried out in pure pleasure. Before I knew anything was happening, I released my semen inside of her mouth, watching her wolfishly swallow down the white liquid. She smiled as she got up, brushing herself off and kissing me…I could taste my own semen on her lips and, honestly, I tasted gross.

After having that fun (and finally putting on my condom), I pinned her down again, slipping her skimpy little underwear off of her –smirking as I did so. I ran my hands over her curved hips, watching her squirm beneath my grasp. She moaned my name repeatedly, panting slightly. I took this as my chance; slowly I eased myself inside of her, much to her pleasure. Her eyes widened and she smiled up at me, urging me to give her more. It felt like we were on the edge of heaven, her soft moans music to my ears.

It wasn't long before we could feel ourselves growing closer together. I squeezed my eyes shut, seeing stars and throwing my head back in release before kissing her one last time as she came. I pulled her close to me, holding her in my arms as we caught our breath.

"Ya lyublyu…tebya," she whispered in my ear as she ran her hands through my hair, kissing my neck softly. "I loving you…a lot." I nodded, finally breathing normally again,

"Ja, jeg elsker også dig." I kissed the top of her head and we both drifted to sleep right there.

.

.

.

**Then I realized: my condom broke. Which is just dandy. (but it's okej, she didn't get pregnant. We just screamed in panic for a few minutes last month while we watched the pregnancy tests. LOL :D )**

.

.

.

**As another added bonus, my parents came home and saw us sprawled on the bed nakedly cuddling, because one of us forgot to shut the door. They loved learning about our little shenanigans from when they were gone. Far actually grabbed his battleaxe and almost murdered me on the spot. Apparently, he didn't want me following in his footsteps and having my own Danish-Norwegian son.**

* * *

Good day, evening, dead of night, or morning to you all!

So…this probably wasn't very good, because I'm a female so I don't really know what the hell I'm doing for Feil…hopefully it was okay and all.

TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF CHRISTMAS BREAK! :D Now I can spend some free time finishing off Feil for you all!

Translations for all! (Google Translate Edition~)

Ya lyublyu tebya = I love you (Я люблю тебя) in Russian

Jeg elsker også dig = I love you, too in Danish

**Inaccuracies in translations? TELL ME! PLEASE, TELL ME! This is important! It's f***ing bold, that means it's super importante!**

Questions? Leave me a comment and I'll answer for you! Subscribe or favorite if you enjoyed? I'd appreciate it. c:

BESOS~

~Master Boss~


End file.
